The Trouble With Toms
This is the second episode of Vale, season 1. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! '' '' ''The Trouble With Toms'' "Breezepaw! Breezepaw, wake up!" I felt myself being roughly shaken, and my eyes flew open in response. I scrambled ungracefully to my paws, scattering bedding everywhere as I yelled, "Get away from me you intruder!" My paws connected with only soft fur as the cat ducked my clumsy blows, and I blinked blearily. "Daisypaw?" "Would you two shut up?" groaned Minkpaw loudly, her eyes beady and annoyed. Not in the mood to argue with the little weasel, I led Daisypaw outside. Once the morning light illuminated things, I saw that her face was streaked with tears, and her fur rumpled. The buttercup she had so painstakingly picked now hung by its broken stem, grazing her cheek instead of being snug behind her ear. Her hazel eyes were pathetically wide and still brimming with tears. I felt like wrapping my tail around her and soothing her like I would a little kit. Instead, I asked, "What happened?" With a loud wail, she collapsed against my shoulder, body shaking with fresh sobs. "Specklepaw... is... a lousy... dirtbag," she managed to choke out. So it was about Specklepaw. I should've known... "Hey, I already knew that," I comforted her, licking her on the cheek- and trying not to cringe at the salty taste of tears. "Now, what did he do this time?" She froze. "This time? Are you implying that this happens often?" Obviously. "No." "Good," she sniffed. "Because if it did, I would've dumped him a long time ago, you know. I can tell when a tom's no good- I'm not one for on-again off-again relationships." Unable to help raising my eyebrows, I quickly tried to make my rising laugh into a cough. It came out a snort instead. Oblivious, Daisypaw went on, "Do you want to hear what he did?" I wondered what would happen if I said "No". She'd probably tell me anyway. "Yes, of course I do." "I thought you would," Daisypaw said primly. Now that the tears had dried off her cheeks, and she'd smoothed her fur down, she looked more put-together- and more angry. Glancing about the camp, I didn't see Specklepaw anywhere- and he hadn't been in the apprentice den either. Suddenly I feared for the poor tom's life. Clearing my throat just to make sure, I mewed, "Um, Daisypaw, before you start, where is Specklepaw?" She blinked. "Oh, he's out on dawn patrol, pretending he's not a worthless pile of mouse-droppings." I gave her a polite smile. "I see." "Anyways," she went on. "So I went to the place where me and Specklepaw decided to meet, all prettied up and everything. And he wasn't there, so I kind of thought maybe he was going to pop up and yell 'Surprise!' or something. He didn't, so then I figured he was just late. 'Oh well' I thought. 'Gives me more time to get my fur ready'." A very Daisypaw-like thing to do, I reflected, nodding. "So I waited there for like, an entire hour!" Her tone began to grow less composed, and I could hear fresh sobs on the verge of coming through. "Did he ever show up?" I asked. "I'm getting to that. So finally I decided to head back to camp, to see if he was still there. And I ran into him on the way out of our arranged meeting place. Naturally, I exploded. I asked him where he'd been, and he said... he said-" Partially interested by now, I flicked my ears. "Yeah? What did he say?" She took a deep breath, obviously gearing up for the climax of her story. "He said... he overslept!" A long wail accompanied this proclamation. "Is that all?" Fury encompassed her pretty features. "What do you mean is that all? Isn't it enough? That's just awful! It shows how little he cared about our date." Poor Specklepaw. "I- I just meant that it was an accident. Not intentional." Daintily, she turned her nose up. "First of all, it was totally a show of ignorance and disregard for our relationship. Secondly, when I confronted him about it, he turned snappish! Told me to stop being so overdramatic! Me, of all cats!" Oh boy. "How, um, rude of-" "And then, while he was yelling at me, he told me I expected too much of him! I told him I wouldn't be insulted like this, and that it was totally over. Forever." Daisypaw looked at least pleased with that part of the story. Inwardly, I sighed. There was no fathomable way I could tell Daisypaw she was overreacting. It was just her way to embrace things wholeheartedly- and then be heartbroken when they couldn't return her passion. Besides, she was like a sister to me, and I loved her. I couldn't hurt her when she was already hurting. Quietly, I murmured, "I'm sorry about your break-up." Her features lapsed slightly, and she gave another gusty sigh. "Don't be. It's not your fault. It's all Specklepaw's." I chose to keep my mouth shut about that. "Right, well, I know it hurts." "The dawn patrol's coming back!" she gasped without warning, throwing herself headlong into the apprentices' den. "Warn me when Specklepaw comes!" she called out. "Okay!" I yelled back, wondering how I always managed to get roped into things. Nearby, Quailfeather had just led the dawn patrol in. Blackheart, Cranelegs, and the Daisypaw-hated Specklepaw all filed in one-by-one, stamping dew off their paws and shaking it off their whiskers. Blackheart, looking cranky as ever, dropped two mice on the fresh-kill pile and muttered that he'd "had enough of you guys" for the entire day. I watched him disappear into the warriors' den. Good riddance. Meanwhile, Specklepaw was heading towards me, paws dragging wearily in the dust. Uh oh. Daisypaw would kill me if I let Specklepaw in the apprentices' den without warning her. As loudly as I could short of shouting, I said, "Hi Specklepaw. What brings you here?" Through drooping eyelids, he surveyed me like I was insane. "I want to sleep. I've been out on the dawn patrol." I gave him a huge smile. "But we never hang out. Why don't we share a mouse or something?" Tone it down, I told myself. He'll think you're hitting on him yourself or something. The thought made me shudder. "Um... I kinda just want to rest," Specklepaw sighed. "Sorry Breezepaw. Maybe another time?" "Aren't you hungry though?" I pressed. I had to get him away from the apprentices' den long enough to let Daisypaw make her escape. After that, I would go lecture her about not bothering other people because of her petty problems. Just kidding. I could never be that rude to Daisypaw; much as she could irritate me, she was a way better friend than I deserved, and I didn't want to outright hurt her feelings, the way I could so easily with my sharp tongue. Relenting, Specklepaw shrugged. "I guess. We could grab a mouse, maybe. Then I'll go to sleep, okay?" Did he think I would tie him down and force him to be best friends with me? "Sure," I replied. "Thanks." "No problem," he yawned. It was, undoubtedly, nice of him to agree to this; after all, he didn't know it was a ploy. I felt really bad now. And also mad at Daisypaw, for making me get involved in this. Specklepaw was cool - and I hadn't lied, I realized, when I said we never hung out. We could be buds, that is, when Daisypaw and him got back together. Otherwise she'd have my pelt. We split a mouse, conversing about mild subjects like training and mentors. Specklepaw seemed impressed when I told him I was starting aerial training. "Lucky! Maybe if I try extra hard, Yellowsun will let me try it too. Then we can train together." "That'd be cool," I agreed, albeit a little distractedly. Daisypaw had just slipped out of the apprentices' den, and was making a beeline for the warriors' den(probably to complain to Ivyrose). Jerking my head away from Daisypaw, so Specklepaw wouldn't spot her, I said, "Do you know when our first assessments are going to be?" "I asked Yellowsun yesterday, and she said she'd mention it to Oakstar," he replied, taking another bite of mouse. "Awesome! I can't wait- though I guess I'll regret saying that when it's actually coming up. It'll be so scary!" "You'll do fine," Specklepaw said good-naturedly. "You're great at fighting and hunting; besides, they don't expect you to be professional." Speculatively, I thought aloud, "Do you think they'll make us do a fighting and hunting assessment in one day, or divide it up?" After thinking for a moment, Specklepaw shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see." Deciding I'd overplayed my welcome, I got to my paws. "Well, I've bothered you enough for one day, Specklepaw. I'm guessing you're about to drop off to sleep anyway, so you can go rest now. I'll see you around!" He gave me a friendly smile. "No problem. And you were right about us not hanging out enough. We should do so more often." I head-butted him on the shoulder. "Get Yellowsun to offer you aerial attacks and we can train together." With a grin, Specklepaw padded off towards the apprentices' den. I was relieved. I had saved Daisypaw from encountering her ex a few hours after a break-up and made a new friend. A good day's work, wouldn't you say? "Why were you being friendly to him?" How on earth did Daisypaw manage to turn up so stealthily? "Huh? What? I was distracting him." "I know you, Breezepaw. You consider all toms 'cool' or 'friends'. Well not this one! He's the bad guy. The enemy. He hurt me. Remember?" I sighed. I had been dreading telling her this, but... "Daisypaw, Specklepaw's actually really cool. That fight you had? It wasn't because either of you are bad cats, you just had a misunderstanding. It happens to all of us. But I won't judge him as a bad tom because of it. We got along pretty well, in fact." Holding my breath, I waited for the explosion. It didn't come. With a little sigh, Daisypaw's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know. Sorry I cram my love life down your throat all the time." "It's okay," I said, not denying it. She shrugged. "You don't get how hard it is to actually care about a tom and then break up with them, Breezepaw. Maybe you're lucky like that. Maybe it'd be better if I swore off toms for a while. But... I don't know." "Hey. I don't get toms because I don't want one, and I make that clear. You get toms because you're pretty and charming. Now, why don't you cheer up? We can't be best friends if you're crying all the time." Cracking a smile, Daisypaw nodded. "That's what Ivyrose told me. Stop crying. It sounded insensitive coming from her, but from you- well, you're always like that, so it sounds just fine. Great advice." Laughing, I nodded. "That's the magic of Breezepaw." "Breezepaw!" "Yeah, Dewfrost?" I ran over to my mentor, unable to contain the bounce in my step. Was this for what I thought it was for? Apparently not. "We're going leaf-gathering for Lionpatch," he mewed. "He and Blossompaw need some new herbs to restock the medicine cat's den." Instantaneously, I felt myself deflate. "Oh. Okay." Dewfrost burst out laughing. "Well, it's good that your head is full of air, but that's not exactly what you'll need for air-ial jumps!" "Lamest joke ever," I said, trying to appear crankily; this was especially hard considering my smile was huge enough to swallow the earth. "You're the best mentor in the world." The gray tabby flicked his ears at me comically. "Yes, I am, I know." "Well, I'm prepared to give you a run for your mouse tails," Yellowsun called, padding over with Specklepaw at her side. "I'll bet you three mouse-tails that I'm the best mentor ever." Specklepaw chimed in, "And I second that." Grinning at him, I mewed, "So you're going to be joining me in aerial training?" "Yeah!" he said excitedly. Both mentors gave us condescending smiles. Yellowsun flicked her tail as we padded out of the camp. "Okay you two. Time to settle down and gear up. Because today's the day you learn how to fly." "Ouch," I groaned. Ouch was an understatement by far, actually. Something along the lines of "Oh StarClan, I'm going to die!" or "It feels like someone smashed every bone in my body!" would've been more accurate. Annoyingly cheerful, Dewfrost raced over to me and mewed, "Don't worry, Breezepaw. No one lands a freefall on their first try." Nearby, Specklepaw landed with an ominous thud, letting out a caterwaul that made me ears bleed. Yellowsun trotted over to check on him while I pulled myself to my paws, wincing with each micro-movement. "Do we really have to practice falling, Dewfrost? I thought we'd be doing things like leaping on moving target, flipping through midair, and traveling through the treetops." He shook his head. "That comes later, Breezepaw. To learn about aerial attacks, you have to understand that you could fall at any time. You have to know the branch you perch on." "Know the branch?" I repeated skeptically. "Yes. For example." Picking up two twigs, he placed one in each of my front paws. "The twig on the right. How does it feel?" "Light," I reported. "Scratchy." I studied it closely, pressing it gently with my paw. It crackled under the pressure. "It's dry, isn't it?" Dewfrost nodded, obviously pleased. "A dry branch can still be strong, but if your weight is too much for it, you'll sometimes have no warning. It'll just snap. Now feel the other one." "Smoother, and it bends more easily," I observed. "It also feels more... solid? Less splintery, I guess." I wasn't sure how to put it into words. My mentor nodded again. "Good; it's supposed to feel like that. It's a newer branch. See where it broke off its tree? There are long shavings of wood. It was slowly broken, but the wood didn't just splinter and crack. It slowly peeled off, layer by layer." Amazed at how occupied you could get by observing twigs, I added, "And a greener branch will bend more under your weight, right?" "Right again. It gives you more warning when you're pushing your luck, but they also sometimes carry less weight." Yellowsun and Specklepaw joined us. Specklepaw looked regretful that we had ever gotten to start aerial training, and I had to agree. "What kinds of creatures will we use these attacks on, Yellowsun?" asked Specklepaw. "Rogues, loners," she said. "And they're very effective on larger creatures like badgers or foxes." Appeased, though still looking like someone had run a claw through him, Specklepaw sighed. "So I'm guessing we're going to have to try falling again?" Our mentors bobbed their heads. "Breezepaw, you climb back onto that branch. Specklepaw, first I need to tell you a little bit about tree-climbing." While Dewfrost jabbered on about dry branches and green branches - with Yellowsun and Specklepaw listening on - I climbed up to the branch Dewfrost had indicated. It actually wasn't that far off the ground, but you could gain a lot of momentum during the time it took you to fall. And it was hard to steady yourself and "tuck 'n roll to absorb the blow" when you were screaming your head off and fearing for your life. Just saying. Harder than it sounds. And it already sounded hard, so- Okay, I was stalling for time. But I was all of out of excuses now. Taking a deep breath, I recalled all the instructions Dewfrost had given me. Let your instincts take over, remain steady while in air, roll when you hit the ground, and come back to your paws quickly. I could do this. "Hang on, Breezepaw! We're almost to the medicine cat's den!" I moaned as my injured ankle - I'd landed hard on it, and it had somehow twisted beneath me, sending excruciating pain through my body - banged against the wall of the medicine cat's den. Once inside, Dewfrost and Yellowsun lowered me to the ground. Specklepaw hovered anxiously in the entrance to the den. "Is she going to be okay?" Lionpatch was hovering over me. The fluffy ginger medicine cat looked like a blob of orange at first, till my eyes focused. Blossompaw was nearby, arranging the herbs I would need. She smiled sympathetically at me, and I smiled back. We had been denmates in the nursery, and while we weren't as close as we once were - she had her medicine training and I had my warrior training - we still got along great. "Yep, your ankle is dislocated. Not as bad as if it was broken, but I'm going to have to set it, which will hurt." Figuring this was not the time for a brave "Bring it on!" I whimpered, "How much will it hurt?" "Here," Blossompaw said gently, handing me some leaves. "These will help you a little." I swallowed, forcing them down and licking my mouth to get rid of the sharp tang they left behind. It was true, I was beginning to feel a little woozy. My body felt numb; I was no longer aware of the floor beneath me or anything touching me. Still, I squalled like a banshee when Lionpatch set my ankle. So loudly, in fact, that Daisypaw(who had apparently been sent away after being told I was going to be fine) came barging into the medicine cat's den, and slammed into Specklepaw. Leaping away from him as if he were poison, she turned to me. "Breezepaw! What are they doing to you?" "We just set her ankle is all," Lionpatch said calmly, bandaging my paw up. "It hurt," I said intelligently. "Ivyrose and Goldenburst are worried about you, but Blossompaw says they can't come in because too many visitors will stress you out," Daisypaw said, shooting Blossompaw a glare. The shy tortoiseshell shrugged apologetically. I winced. I didn't want anyone worrying about me, much as I liked being a big baby over the whole thing. "Tell them I'll survive," I said with a weak smile. Relieved, Daisypaw touched her nose to my ear. "Will do. Get better soon." "Actually, before you dash off, it would be nice if you could help Blossompaw take Breezepaw back to the apprentices' den." My head shot up. "I can go back? Tonight?" Lionpatch gave me an affirming nod. "I don't see why not, as long as you don't exert yourself." "Yes!" I stumbled to my feet, and both Blossompaw and Daisypaw raced to my side. "Um, guys, I can limp on my own." Shaking her head, Blossompaw said, "We'll help you for now." Though I guess I did need their help, I couldn't help feeling like an idiot as I limped through the camp with my friends supporting me. Little Breezepaw, so proud of starting aerial training, only to fail tragically and dislocate her paw while she was at it. The gazes on my pelt made me bristle. Duskwatcher and Shinecloud stopped sharing tongues to glance my way. Even Bluebird looked up, his sapphire eyes taking me in with sympathy - or was I imagining that? Was he actually mocking me? Quickening my pace in order to get out of everyone's eyesight, I had the misfortune of tripping over a rock and falling flat on my face. I. Hate. My. Life. "StarClan, are you okay Breezepaw?" I heard Daisypaw exclaim. Just dandy, I wanted to tell her. Plenty of my Clanmates had rushed over when I fell, and now they clustered about me offering assistance and words of sympathy. "Oh yes, let's all help poor invalid Breezepaw! That won't make her feel pathetic and useless at all!" Perhaps I was being a little ungrateful for their help, but... "I don't need any help," I said irritably, trying to get to my paws. Most of the cats stepped back, but one didn't. "Here, let me help you anyway." A strong paw wrapped around me and lifted me up, and the woodsy scent of pine and oak washed over me. "T-thanks Bluebird." Saluting me goofily, he winked. "No problem." For the first time in my life, I actually came close to swooning. "Bluebird was only being polite you know. Because he was raised that way, and he felt sorry for you. Why everyone did, falling on your face like that." I hated Minkpaw. I really, truly hated her. Why did she exist? Was it a test ordered by StarClan? Or was it just a cruel attempt to drive me insane. Trying to block her out, I focused on other things. But the only other thing to focus on was the deafening silence of Specklepaw and Daisypaw, busy not talking to each other. Ugh. Why had Blossompaw chosen to be a medicine cat? Us apprentices really could've used her as a peacemaker, and as someone who wasn't constantly getting into fights and causing drama. "I'll bet Bluebird is laughing it over with Duskwatcher right now," Minkpaw went on, a delighted smile on her weasel-face. "Laughing at what a goon you are." That was it. "Would you shut up? Do you honestly have no other life than to make other people's miserable? Because that's pathetic, seriously! Leave. Me. Alone!" For a second Minkpaw looked genuinely shocked - and maybe even a little hurt by my outburst. Then she regained her normal composure, and twisted her face into another leer. "Aw, throwing a little temper tantrum because you had a bad day? I thought Daisypaw was the drama queen, but you're every bit as bad." "Why you little-" Lurching forward on my three good legs, I took a swipe at her. Ducking, Minkpaw lunged at me, catching me on the cheek with a glancing blow. Enraged, I tried to spring at her, but with my bad leg, only made it a few feet before unsteadiness caused a halt in my charge. "Minkpaw! Breezepaw!" Both of us whirled and quailed under Oakstar's gaze. The reddish-brown tom looked positively furious. "In-fighting? I would never have expected this of two SpringClan apprentices! Minkpaw, how could you attack Breezepaw when she's wounded? And Breezepaw, Minkpaw is your Clanmate! Show her the respect required!" "Sorry," we mumbled together. Oakstar continued to glare at us. "Sorry is most certainly not enough. You are both going to be punished for this. Just give me a day to think of how to teach you to never do something this terrible again." With that, he stalked out. Subdued, Minkpaw slunk back to her nest, and I hobbled back to mine. Daisypaw gave me a pitying gaze from across the den, and I scowled blackly. Even though it was unfair, I blamed Minkpaw for this. She'd baited me on, made me lose my temper. Yet, I shouldn't have lost it like that. I could admit that in the privacy of my own thoughts. It had been uncouth and un-warrior-like of me. I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. But of course, Oakstar was right in saying that wasn't enough. I was going to be punished for it. And with my luck, Minkpaw would get the same punishment, meaning I'd have to hang around her more. Ugh. Forget Daisypaw's tom troubles. I've got enough troubles of my own. The End Category:Vale Category:WFW 1 Category:Action